1. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves a board game, and, more particularly one-which is for competition among two or more players. The game utilizes an accelerated clock and winning requires speed, skill and luck.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Interactive clocks and games used to assist in teaching or gaining experience in telling time are known. The following patents are examples:
U.S. Pat. No. 172,317 to Norman C. Shellman involves an ornamental design for an educational dial for a clock.
U.S. Pat. No. 848,839 to Dan C. Monroe describes a game which includes a game board containing the representation of a clock-face, embodying Roman numerals for the hours and a circular series of Arabic numerals designating the minutes, the two sets of numerals being of contrasting colors and freely-pivoted dummy hands mounted within the clock-face, the hands being of contrasting colors corresponding to the colors of the two sets of numerals.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,330 to Silas M. Ford describes a puzzle game including a game piece having a generally circular aperture therein, a removable irregularly shaped center piece located in the center of the aperture, a pair of hands pivotally connected to the center piece, a series of twelve puzzle pieces encircling the center piece and interfitting therewith along an irregular line, a numeral on each of the twelve puzzle pieces, these numerals corresponding in value and location to the numerals of a clock dial, each of the puzzle pieces having a generally curved outer and similar radially extending sides, and interfitting means between one of the twelve game pieces and the periphery of the aperture to definitely locate one game piece relative to the aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,582 to Catherine J. Pitt relates to a time teaching educational device for teaching pupils how to tell time, being simple in construction, and including a clock-face, multi-colored pegs and a pair of groups of time indicating cards, one for hours and one for minutes. The pegs are used by the students to indicate and learn minutes intervals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,768 to John Hinnen describes an activity center which includes a plurality of polygonal frames pivotally connected together. Each frame includes an open area accessible from each side thereof and an activity device mounted therein whereby each device is accessible from either side of its respective frame. Included is a clock with movable hands for learning to tell time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,890 to Barbara J. Thompson et al. involves an electronic learning device for teaching students how to tell time including a plurality of keys, video and/or audio means and a plurality of operational modes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,959 to Judy O. Tinsley describes an educational game for teaching children to tell time which involves a playing board with a racetrack printed thereon. Players take turns moving their markers around the racetrack in accordance with their ability to correctly set the hands of a clock provided on the board to match various times printed on cards drawn from a deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,101 to Benjamin B. Jones describes a time recorder of multiple events and durations of time, using one or more rotatably mounted dials graduated in a clockwise direction, with a means for displaying temporary memoranda which describe events associated with the graduations, and used for directly recording and reading the actual or simulated times of one or more events either in absolute time or relative to the current time.
Notwithstanding the substantial prior art available, there is no teaching or suggestion which would render obvious the present invention time board game.